


Possession

by rainbowbean



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [21]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/F, Multi, Possessiveness, Smut, Smut adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: #kinkmas2020 Day 28. lingerie#kinkmas2020 Day 29. possessiveness
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275
Kudos: 4





	Possession

Considering you and Emily had always had other people involved in your relationship it was a common misconception that you were neither jealous nor possessive of each other, the first was a rarity and a sign that you needed to work on your communication, the second played directly into your power dynamic frequently. Part of your kink of being a brat was flirting with others and having Em win you back and show you why you were hers, her possessiveness and the resulting sex were intoxicatingly addictive. Emily had her own ways to induce possessiveness in you that involved her extensive collection of lingerie. Knowing your favourite pieces she would ensure you knew exactly what she was wearing, either by staging the need to walk past you before she put on her clothes or sending you a lewd picture. Sometimes she would flirt, sometimes she just exerted her natural authority, both drove you wild with longing for the moment she would take you home and show you how much you belonged to one another.


End file.
